


Parasite

by WitheringFeniks



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 90s stereotype inspired character, Apathy, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Mental Health Issues, Other, Parsi don't like it when humans think they can have her husband, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Time Travel, au elements, emotional detachment, female timelord character, full episodes or snippets, liberal use of 90s slang, mad character, married Doctor/OC, sometimes unreliable narrator from oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitheringFeniks/pseuds/WitheringFeniks
Summary: Parasite, of Parasi for short (it freaks the average person out after all), has known the Doctor for a long, long time—he believed her dead at the destruction of Gallifrey but he should have known better. This is his wife after all; his strange, strange wife.
Relationships: Amy Pond (Doctor Who) & Original Female Character(s), Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Clara Oswin Oswald & Original Female Character(s), Doctor/Original Female Character, Eleventh Doctor & Amy Pond, Eleventh Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald, Eleventh Doctor & Original Female Character(s), Eleventh Doctor/Original Female Character(s), River Song & Original Female Character(s), Rory Williams & Original Female Character(s), Tenth Doctor/Original Female Character(s), Twelfth Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Parasite

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! I'm back to bring a new story. This idea has been swimming around my head for a long time but only recently did I actually sit down to define what I wanted. I've tried DW stories before but found myself stumped on the character.
> 
> Parasi is heavily inspired by Fresh Sans from the Undertale fandom! If you don't know who Fresh is then he's a parasite that takes souls to survive, but Parasi isn't anything like that lol, she's parasitic in a different way. You'll see what she's really capably of later on.
> 
> This includes an established Doctor/Parasi relationship and minorly not Rose friendly from Parasi's pov but she's only in this first chapter, so there's not actually much in that area. I am a fan of Rose! She was the first companion i watched Doctor Who with! So don't think this is because I don't like her! But she does get her heartbroken.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome!

**Parasite**

.

.

**Chapter 1: Journey's End**

.

.

.

"Hey chica," a voice called. Martha jumped, tensing, aiming her gun at the person.

What Martha didn't expect was to see a woman dressed up in a stereotypical fresh 90s costume, red-pink hair and glasses that hid her eyes that spelt out _whoa!_

"Hol up there, no need to go all postal on me," the woman grinned and rested an elbow on her leg, chin on her curled knuckles.

"Who're you." Martha demanded.

"Parasi," the woman grinned again and stood, brushing imaginary dust from her bright color block windbreaker jacket. It was in immaculate condition like the last year hadn't _touched_ her. Her roofs didn't show any signs of normal hair growth and—well, Martha got a really _weird_ vibe from her, a strange sensation that crept up her spine, "I've been looking for ya, home skillet."

Martha stepped back, "Why?"

"Gotta do with the Doc, chica," Her finger went to the trigger, and the woman loosens her posture, trying to go for non-frightening as she raised her brightly coloured green gloved hands with a deep blue nail polish that had Martha longing to see the TARDIS, "Ain't no shady stuff going on here, sweetheart. Just wanted to have a chat. It might give you a one-up on the Master, even."

Slowly Martha lowered the gun but didn't put it away, "Tell me."

It could be a piece of good information, some sort of distractions they could use if something in their plan didn't work.

The woman, _Parasi_ , Martha recalled, smiled and shoved her hands into her blue dungarees' purple pockets, "When you go ahead and have that face ta face, if ya need, tell em that Paraci said sup beeotches."

Martha blinked, _what?_

Expression incredulous, _what a waste_ , Martha scoffed, "I don't have time for this."

She turned, kicking up rocks as she did and started marching away—she needed to catch a boat back to the UK after all.

" _ **Hey, there chica."**_ Marth froze at the dark tone, heart pounding, "Don't go turning your back on people ya don't know, got it? Never know who they might be. Could get ya killed one day."

She swallowed and turned to look back at the woman, the black glasses that had previously spelt out _whoa!_ in blue and yellow were now blank. The easy-going grin tight and the flash of teeth were now bared.

Parasi approached her frozen form and stepped in front of her, "My relation to the Doc ain't any of _ya_ business, but I've known 'em longer than you. He also ain't seen me in a helluva long time, so droppin' my name is gonna stop both Doc and Master, both of em think I'm six feet deep. But don't if it's not needed, _got it?_ "

Martha nodded mutely, voice stuck in her throat. That feeling that had faintly crawled up her spine was more prominent now, like it was digging its claws into her to climb up her back.

"Atta girl," Paraci flashed her a grin and gave a condescending pat on to her cheek, "So you humans _can_ listen on the occasion, good to know."

 _Humans?_ It hit Martha like a freight train and it took everything to stop any noise from escaping, this woman was a humanoid alien? But how did she get here? Why now? If she knew the Doctor or even Master, why hadn't she done anything sooner? _Who was this woman?_

The brightly dressed woman stepped back, glancing around the rocky terrain, "Whelp, not gonna keep ya much longer. You gotta dip, otherwise ya not gonna make your little boat trip."

Parasi raised her wrist and Martha recognised the device on her wrist instantly: a vortex manipulator.

"Word of warning chica," Parasi meet her eyes once more, "I'd quit while your ahead, don't wanna end up like Tyler. Choose ya family, you'll regret it otherwise."

Then in a flash of golden-blue, the alien was gone, leaving Martha to stew in the fear the woman had instilled in her with just three words and the parting advice she'd given.

.

.

.

In the end, Martha has no need to use those words and when everything is as normal as possible, her family safe and at home to hopefully begin to recover from the ordeal. Martha spots the TARDIS outside and knows the Doctor is waiting for her.

When she doesn't return the enthusiasm, Martha knows the Doctor had realised her decision. It hurt her, that she couldn't continue travelling with him, seeing all those places but she remembered Parasi's warning; her words still ringing in her head whenever Martha thought of sailing off to see more of the universe.

"I just can't."

"Yeah," he nods in acknowledgement and Martha knows he's hurting—they were friends, and this would likely be goodbye. The likelihood of seeing the Doctor again after this is…well, not very high. She can accept that, but it hurts all the same.

"Spent all these years training to be a doctor. Now I've got people to look after. They saw half the planet slaughtered, and they're devastated. I can't leave them."

"Course not."

They share a smile.

"Thank you," he brings her close, sharing a hug and Martha squeezes—hopes that she doesn't need to say just how thankful for him she is. All those sights, all those adventures, she'd never forget them. Never forget _him_.

"Martha Jones, you saved the world," he grinned as he drew back.

"Yes, I did!" she chuckled softly, "I spent a lot of time with you, thinking I was second best.

But d'you know what? I am good."

He returned the fond chuckle.

Then, "You going to be all right?"

"Always, yeah."

A lie, she knows, he does that a lot. But she knows in the ends he'll be just fine. Whether that's by himself or with his next companion.

"Right, then," she back off, turning to head for the door but then paused, "Actually, there is something I've been meaning to tell you."

She paused, remembering Parasi's words—her warning not to tell him if not needed but, the alien had also dropped he believed her dead. Martha wants the Doctor to be happy and if he knows this woman is alive, that would bring him some sort of happiness, right?

"Tell me what?" he questioned at her hesitance.

"During my year, just before I returned to England, I met a woman. She was uh, really strange," Martha has no idea what words to use to exactly encompassed Parasi during their brief meeting, "But she knew you. The Master too. Said if I needed some sort of distraction to say _'Parasi said sup beeotches.'_ "

He stared at her, eyes wide, mouth opening and closing in shock. A raspy whisper: "Parasi?"

"Yeah, she was…weird to put it lightly but she said not to say anything if I didn't use it but I just wanted to let you know," Martha smiled softly as the Doctor turned to lean against the console.

She nodded to herself and didn't look back as she walked out of the TARDIS for the last time. But as she learnt against the door of the TARDIS listening to the Doctor's laughter of shock, the unbridled _relief_ that turned into sobs, " _Parasi_ ," he laughs with adoration in his voice, " _Parasi_."

Huh, she'd always known it wouldn't work between them but she'd thought it had been Rose Tyler, thought the Doctor still longed for the woman that was practically _dead_ but it had never been that girl, Martha realised, _how funny_.

How funny indeed.

.

.

.

She slurped her diet coke through the straw and watched as Martha pushed off the TARDIS and headed back to her house. Parasi had let her curiosity about the human's ultimate decision get to her and so here she was, watching to see what exactly she was going to choose.

Parasi wasn't an idiot, she knew Martha would tell the Doctor about her eventually—that had been the plan. _That was what the Doctor had told her_. So, really she was just bringing it to a full circle.

She released the straw and swallowed her mouthful of coke, she really didn't care all that much about Martha. She was no competition for her husbando's attention—no one was. Not even Bad Wolf, despite the child's obvious attempts for his attention before her permanent return to the alternate dimension.

Even in believed death, her husbando would stay true to her. It wasn't selfishness there, but a fact. Time Lords loved differently to humans, ways that humans would never truly understand. Her hearts his and his were hers. It had been that way since they met and always would.

Now…to Venice!

.

.

.

The Vortex brought her to the TARDIS, inside the TARDIS that is. Her arrival was met with a low hum.

Parasi mentally reached out and stroked the TARDIS's consciousness while her outward attention turned towards the ginger-haired woman that was thrown across the room from the explosion of the tank holding the Doctors' old hand.

"Hey there, ginger-snap!" Parasi chirped and offered her a hand.

"Who the hell are you?!" disorientated, scared but still oh-so sassy.

"Parasi, home skillet," she answered and offered her hand again, this time Donna took it, "I'm here ta help."

"Fat lot of good you've been, could of gotten here a bit earlier," Donna grasped at the console as the TARDIS shook and gave an agonised groan.

 _I know, homegirl, I know,_ Parasi hummed back, "Hol up, ginger-snap, I'm here exactly when I'm supposed ta be! TARDIS don't just let anyone teleport inside her! Now—" Parasi glanced at the Doc's old hand, _how cute_ , she spared a thought with a grin, that was now lying prone on the grating. What little regeneration energy was left she quickly absorbed and shuddered. Then she spun, twirling and flicking switched here and there and— _there we go!_ Off they went.

Now that they were free of the Z-Neutrino the TARDIS made quick work of restoring herself with a thankful hum.

"Of course, homegirl, ya welcome," Parasi stroked the console lovingly and turned her attention back to the anomaly—the meta crisis before her, well _almost_. It needed a bit of a jump start but that could wait.

"We gotta keep quiet, girlie, ain't nobody know we're here."

"Why do you talk like that?" Donna exclaimed, flailing her arms around.

"Like what? You dissing my totes rad speech?" Parasi's brows appeared from behind the glasses that displayed four question marks _,_ only mildly offended—she'd lived long enough to see all sort of reactions to her way of speaking, "What a buzz kill! Anyway, we're totes running silent mode atm."

"You. Are. _Bonkers_."

Parasi grinned, "I'm as mad as they come! Madder than the Doc in fact! But he loves me! Wouldn't 'ave me any other way!"

"You know the Doctor?" Donna was rightfully sceptical.

"Well, I'd be hella disappointed if he didn't know his wife!"

" _Wife?!"_

"Yeah, I'm totes his wife, been married almost eight hundred years!"

" _Eight hundred years?!"_

"I forgot you humans only live, like, ninety years at average," Parasi scratched her cheek.

"Oh my god, you're a Time Lord aren't you?"

"Time Lady technically but Time Lord is used when referring to our entire race, so, like, _yeah_ I am."

"I thought they were all dead!"

"Cept me and the Doc," Parasi nodded, "He thought I was dead an unradical amount of time which is mostly my fault, especially since he kinda needed me but I weren't in any mental place to be around him— _anyway_ ," Parasi turned away, she really hadn't meant to spill that, whoop, "So like, you absorbed all that regeneration energy from Doc's hand, right? You following me?"

"Yeah? Why me though? Is that what I've been hearing? That weird heartbeat?"

"Yeah, totes, I think? 'Cause I ain't exactly been hearin' it myself," Parasi shrugged and grinned, hands on hips, "A meta crisis, so you basically took in that energy and in laymen terms, now you got a helluva lot of knowledge packed away in that tiny little human brain of yours!"

" _Tiny?_ " Donna echoed in offence.

"Yeah tiny," Parasi nodded, glad she was following along but was completely oblivious to the actual reason Donna had repeated the word.

"Ya're a complicated event in time 'n space, it musta rippled back, convergin' on ya for some reason."

"But why me?" Donna questioned quietly and Parasi stilled, glasses displaying question marks again, "Why not?"

A frustrated sigh, "I'm nothing special! I'm just a temp from Chiswick!"

"But ya are!" Parasi shook her head, "Ya wouldn't be here if you weren't special in ya own way, you gettin' it homeslice? Why can't ya believe it? Look what you've done! Everything that's happened always has ah purpose! You've always been headin' for this, chica. The reason ya met the radical Doc again and again. Everything has a reason, ya catchin' my drift?

"You're talking like it was destiny. There's no such thing, is there?" Donna denied.

"Oh, chica," Parasi grinned, "Course there is! Just not the way most see it—actions affect our surroundin's! Everythin' happens for a reason, yea? Changes 'n shifts in history? Meant to happen one way or 'nother! But it ain't finished yet! It ain't come full circle yet. Strands still drawing together, but headin' for what, homeslice?"

.

.

.

"So cold and dark, golden fire is coming, the endless vibrant flames…this I have foreseen in the wild, in the wind, in the golden-red gaze. The doctor will be here as witness at the end of everything. The Doctor and his precious children of time and one of them will die!"

"Was it you, Caan? Did you kill Donna?" The Doctor demanded but 'will die'—that meant: _Donna wasn't dead_ , please let it be, "Why did the TARDIS door close? _Tell me!_ "

"Oh, that's it!" Davros gleefully exclaimed, "The anger! The fire! The rage of a Time Lord who butchered millions! Who killed his own _wife!_ There he is!"

Rose felt her heart stop, wife? What wife? The Doctor hadn't made any mention of a _wife_.

The Doctor wanted to, despite the anger, despite the loathing, laugh in Darvos face—Parasi? Dead? Even he, _her_ _husband_ , had underestimated her. But that was the thing—people always underestimated his mad, mad wife.

And that? That was a bad idea.

"Why so shy?" Davros questioned, "Show your companion. Show her your true self. Dalek Caan has promised me that, too."

"I have seen at the time of ending the Doctor's soul will be revealed."

"What does that mean?" The Doctor asked, despite the inclination he had piecing itself together—his _soul_. The word was so rarely used on Gallifrey, and it could only mean one thing if Caan was talking about _him_.

"We will discover it together. Our final journey. Because the ending approaches, the testing begins." Davros grinned.

"Testing of what?"

"The Reality Bomb."

.

.

.

The TARDIS shook and Parasi quickly brought up the monitor, "The planets. All twenty-seven! Single string Z-Neutrinos compressed into…" she trailed off in realisation, "oh…oh that's totally unradical yo."

Neither of them could do anything as the planets fluctuated with the Z-Neutrinos and in a matter of a few seconds, reverted but—Parasi knew they'd completed the test run.

"What was it?" Donna questioned, seeing the firm press of Parasi's lips, "Parasi, what did it do?"

"Electrical energy. Every atom in existence is bound by an electrical field. When it's cancelled out, structure falls apart, got it? Whoever they used it on is basically, like, dissolved into nothin'. The planets act like one vast transmitta. The Daleks probs wanna blast the wavelength across the entire universe. Everything would be rendered into dust."

"Oh god," Donna breathed.

Parasi spun on her heels, okay okay—plan, she needed a _plan_. What if she could—turn it on the Daleks? Reverse the bomb and turn it instead onto the Daleks.

Twenty-five—thirty—sixty percent…

The odds were too unpredictable, she couldn't narrow the odds of being able to switch the target back onto the Daleks—Davros? Yeah, Davros was probably still alive and kicking, since this seemed like his sort of plan.

…From the corner of Parasi's eye, she spotted Donna watched her.

 _Oh_.

Now _that's_ an idea.

She grinned and immediately began savaging for parts, the TARDIS, catching the thought via telepathic connection to the Time Lady, brought pieces of junk into the control room for her to start piecing things together.

"What're you doing?" Donna questioned, watching the older woman put together what was beginning to look like a gun.

"Our only hope," Parasi was sure if she was someone else, she'd feel bad about leaving Donna out of this plan, but she wasn't anyone else; she was Parasi, she had a handful of screws loose at _minimal_ , that was why she got along with the Master so well, shared craziness, "A Z-Neutrino biological inversion catalyser."

"Yeah, Earth girl, remember?"

"Davros, if I know him well enough, woulda made those Daleks outta himself—it's the easiest way to get more, ya hear me? His genetic code runs through the entire race. If ah can use this to lock the Crucible's transmission onto Davros 'emself—"

"—it destroys the Daleks!" Donna finished and Parasi grinned, "Ya got it, homeslice! It'd be the biggest backfire in history!"

.

.

.

"The children of time will gather and one of them will die!"

Annoyed and angry, the Doctor spun on Caan, "Stop saying that! Put me through!"

" _Doctor? I'm sorry, I had to,"_ Martha apologised.

"Oh, but the Doctor is powerless. My prisoner," Davros informed, "State your intent."

Martha held up a square object, a hard drive of some sort—a key, _"I've got the Osterhagen Key. Leave this planet and its people alone or I'll use it."_

"Osterhagen what?" the Doctor questioned incredulously, "What's an Osterhagen Key?"

" _There's a chain of twenty-five warheads placed in strategic points beneath the Earth's crust. If I use the key, they detonate and the Earth gets ripped apart,"_ Martha explained.

"What? Who invented that?" honestly _humans_ , "Well, someone called Osterhagen, I suppose. Martha, are you insane?"

" _The Osterhagen Key is to be used if the suffering of the human race is so great, so without hope, that this becomes the final option."_

"That's never an option!"

" _Don't argue with me, Doctor!"_ She snapped, _"'Cause it's more than that. Now I reckon the Daleks need these twenty-seven plants for something, but what if it becomes twenty-six? What happens then? Daleks? Would you risk it?"_

"She's good," Rose complimented and the Doctor shot her a look of disbelief. He felt the first stirring of a revelation—when Donna had spoken of the parallel world, of how she'd managed to fix it, of the blonde woman who had told her she had to die; it couldn't be anyone else.

 _Honestly humans_ , he echoed. This situations just made him long for his Parasi even more. At least he's known her long enough to know of her reactions and ultimate insane actions as a result.

(The Doctor could admit he was, unfortunately, a wee bit biased towards his wife—how couldn't he be though?)

" _Who's that?"_

"My name's Rose," she answered, "Rose Tyler."

There was an instant realisation in Martha's eyes but—also pity.

The Doctor could guess why; he wasn't oblivious to Rose's feelings for him, she had confessed at Bad Wolf Bay after all, and Martha had seen—likely heard—his reaction to finding out his Parasi was alive, albeit Martha didn't know who Parasi was too him but could likely guess. So the Doctor couldn't help but pity Rose too because he could never love her, not like how she wants.

" _Oh my God."_

A second transmission appeared on screen to reveal—

" _Captain Jack Harkness calling all Dalek boys and girls. Are you receiving me?"_

The image cleared up to reveal there was more than just Jack there—Sarah Jane Smith, Jackie Tyler and Micky Smith. But what was most important was that Jack was holding something up connected to a range of colourful wires.

" _Don't send in your goons or I'll set this thing off!"_

"He's still alive!" Rose breathed in shock, then: "Oh my God, that's…that's my mum!"

"Mickey, Captain, what are you doing?" The Doctor questioned, eyes locked onto the necklace in Jack's hands and hopes it isn't what he thought.

" _I've got a Warp Star wired into the mainframe. I break this shell the entire Crucible goes up."_

It was and the Doctor could almost hear Parasi's voice saying: _That's totes unradical, broseph._

"You can't! Where did you get a Warp Star?" hadn't they learnt anything with him? At least Martha and Jack had a reasonable alibi but—these consequences.

Sarah stepped forward, _"From me. We had no choice. We saw what happened to the prisoners."_

"Impossible," Davros drawled with curiosity, "That face. After all these years."

" _Davros,"_ Sarah breathed, growing angry, _"It's been quite a while. Sarah Jane Smith, remember?"_

"Oh, this is meant to be!" Davros grinned; his glee at all these happenings quite clear, "The circle of time is closing. You were there on Skaro at the very beginning of my creation," Davros grinned.

" _And I've learnt how to fight since then. You let the Doctor go or this Warp Star, it gets opened."_

" _I'll do it,"_ Jack agreed, _"Don't imagine I wouldn't."_

"Now that's what I call a ransom!" Rose smiled, glancing to the Doctor to see his reaction, the quirk of his lip in amusement but—nothing. He just stared at the ground, "Doctor?"

"And the prophecy unfolds..."

"The Doctor's soul is revealed!" Caan laughed, "See him! See the heart of him!"

Everyone's eyes shifted, landing on the Doctor to see him staring at the ground with unbearable guilt and despair.

"The man who abhors violence. Never carrying a gun. But this is the truth, Doctor! You take ordinary people and you fashion them into weapons. Behold your children of time transformed into murderers. I made the Daleks, Doctor. You made this." Davros congratulated.

"They're trying to help," he argued, it sounded weak, even to his ears.

"Already I have seen them scarified today for their beloved Doctor. The Earth woman who fell opening the Subwave Network."

"Who was that?"

"Harriet Jones," Rose answered and the Doctor's hearts thud heavily in his chest, "She gave her life to get you here."

"How many more? Just think. How many have died in your name?" all he could do was clench his jaw to fight back the tears as he's reminded of the ones just in recent times, "The Doctor. The man who keeps running, never looking back because he dares not, out of shame. This is my final victory, Doctor. I have shown you yourself."

"Enough," the Supreme Dalek declared, "Engage defence zero five."

" _It's the Crucible or the Earth,"_ Marth stepped back.

"Transmat engaged!"

And so the companions were unwillingly brought to the Vault of the Crucible with angry cries.

"Don't move, all of you! Stay still!" The Doctor shouted.

But they still approached.

"Guard them! On your knees, all of you! Surrender!" Davros shouted.

"Do as he says," the Doctor nodded.

Jackie knelt first, then Sarah and Micky, Martha and Jack.

"Mum," Rose bit out, "It told you not to."

"Yeah, well, I couldn't leave you."

 _Good old Jackie_ , Doctor admired that woman's courage when it involved her daughter, but if only her daughter saw what was in front of her instead of dreaming of an impossible fate.

"The final prophecy is in place," Davros smiled, "The Doctor and his children all gathered as witnesses! Supreme Dalek, the time has come! Now! Detonate the Reality Bomb!"

"Activate planetary alignment field. Universal Reality Detonation in two hundred rels. Nothing can stop the detonation!" Davros just laughed maniacally.

But the Doctor smiled, rocking back and forth, "You wanna bet on that?"

Then—wheezing.

 _Familiar wheezing_.

Davros' laughter was cut short as everyone's eyes turned to the appearing Police box.

"But that's…" Rose gasped and the Doctor grinned, he _knew_ it.

"Impossible…" Davros rasped.

Then slowly, the doors of the TARDIS swung open to reveal a figure shrouded in golden light.

"Whoever they are, their brilliant!" Jack laughed.

From within that bright light, Parasi stepped out of the TARDIS, a grin spread across her face, "Sup beetoches, hope I ain't late to the party?"

"Parasi!" Sarah gasped, hands flying to her cheek in disbelief as laughter escaped her.

Martha stared, eyes wide, taking a subconscious step forward at the sight of the familiar brightly dressed woman.

The Doctor laughed.

"Impossible!" Davros rasped, wheeling backwards in fear, "Impossible!"

The Daleks all around began screeching in terror, "The Parasite! The Parasite! Impossible! The Parasite was confirmed deceased in the Time War!"

Parasi's grin only widened further as she laughed, "That's right, Parasi is here and you mofos are in for a treat!"

"Don't!" the Doctor shouted with the realisation of just what she was planning, "Parasi, no!"

She ignored him and rushed forward, the gun that had been on her shoulder at the ready. The Daleks shouted and backed away in fear but—Davros shot at her and down she went with a shout.

"Parasi!" The Doctor shouted, followed by Sarah and Martha. The others stared in shock at the strange woman's idiocy.

"Activate holding cell," Davros drawled and up it went. Parasi hid her grin as she groaned and pushed herself up as Donna came rushing out shouting her name and, just like the Time Lady predicted, Davros fired at her too. Donna went flying but that sparked a fire that would be the Daleks' downfall.

"Donna! Are you all right, Donna?!"

There was no answer.

"Destroy the weapon," Davros ordered and a Dalek did so.

Parasi hid her excited demented grin, _oh this was gonna be fun_. Darvos turned his attention to her, "The infamous Parasite, you should have perished on Gallifrey like the abomination you are."

She giggled and stood abruptly, brushing the dust off her jacket, "If you think I could die just like that then ya're more bunk then ah thought! Give me more credit than that! I'm the Docs wife!"

Rose sucked in a breath in disbelief—she wasn't the only one.

"Doctor?" She whispered, feeling betrayal fester inside her. She'd thought that—she'd thought they'd had something and yet, this woman calling herself his _wife…._

But it seemed like the Doctor hadn't even heard Rose, his eyes never straying from Parasi with an excited and relieved grin; if she let herself get hit—then she must have something planned…

"I was wrong about your warriors, Doctor," Davros eyed Parasi for a moment longer before turning back to the Doctor, "They are pathetic!"

"Who is she Doctor?" Rose questioned.

"Parasi," he answered, "short for Parasite, despite the name she's not, in fact, a parasite."

Said woman laughed as if the situation _wasn't_ the possible end of the universe and it got her a few looks from the humans unfamiliar with her, "Nah, more like a, uh, what ya humans call em? Vampires? I just take in ambient artron energy. A leech really, but what can ya do 'bout it, eh?"

Sarah muffled her noise of amusement—she knew Parasi well enough to know that was just the _tip_ of the iceberg, so to speak.

"Never mind that," The Doctor waved off, "We're got no way of stopping the Reality Bomb."

Rose shot the woman a look for her stupidity, how could _she_ be married to the _Doctor_ of all people?

"Detonation in twenty rels. Nineteen…"

"Stand witness, Time Lords. Stand witness, humans," Davros opened up a visible of the planets reacting to the Z- Neutrino energy, "Your strategies have failed. Your weapons are useless. And, oh, the end of the universe has come!"

"…nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one—"

The screen vanished and an alarm began beeping through the air.

Parasi laughed, "Did you really think I'd just run all postal at ya with an important weapon, Davros? Ya should totes know me by now!"

"—And closing all the Z-Neutrino relay loops using an internalised synchronous back-feed reversal loop," Donna exclaimed, flipping another switch with a smug smile, "That button there."

"System is shut down!"

"Detonation negative!"

"Explain! Explain! Explain!"

"Donna you can't even change a plug!" The Doctor stared in shock, eyes flickering over to his laughing wife—she knew what was happening.

"Do you wanna bet, Time Boy?" She grinned.

"You'll suffer for this!" Davros snarled and raised his arm to first at her but Donna just flipped another switch and caused his glove to instead electrocute himself.

"Oh, bio-electric dampening field with a retrogressive arc inversion."

"Exterminate her!" he ordered.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" "Exterminate! Exterminate!" "Exterminate! Exterminate!"

Donna continued to play with the control panel, smug look never fading as she fiddle with the Daleks' own controls. Welp, there went the Daleks' guns.

"Weapons non-functional!" a Dalek reported.

"Whoa! Macrotransmission of a K-filter wavelength blocking Dalek weaponry in a self-replicating energy blindfold matrix."

"How did you work that out?" The Doctor questioned.

"Meta crisis," Parasi chirped, "She touched that cute little hand of yours filled with regeneration energy, husbando!"

His eyes widened, "Oh. _Oh!_ That is brilliant! She's—"

"Part Time Lord! Oh, yes!" Donna finished, "Half Doctor, half Donna!"

"The Doctor Donna," he breathed, "Just like the Ood said, remember? They saw it coming! The Doctor Donna!"

"Holding cells deactivated and sealing the Vault," Donna beamed and Parasi rushed to her side, turning her attention on the controls, "Well, don't just stand there, you skinny boy in a suit! Get to work!"

"Stop them! Get them away from the controls!" Davros demanded

"How 'bout some totes rad spinnin', ey?" Parasi did just that and the advancing Daleks cried out, "And the other way!"

The Doctor reached over, pressing the biggest possible kiss to his wife's cheek and she giggled.

"Now, let's send that trip switch all over the ship!" Donna laughed and wiggled her fingers, "Did I ever tell you? Best temp in Chiswick, hundred words per minute!"

"Come on, we've got twenty-seven cute lil' planets ta send home. Homeslice, activate magnetron!"

"Stop this at once!" Davros demanded, "You will desist!"

But Jack, who had rushed back into the TARDIS, came out with two guns, throwing one to Mickey.

Mickey aimed at Davros and the others pushed and kicked stray Daleks out of the way.

"Ready?" Donna glanced at the two Time Lords and they nodded, "And reverse!"

One by one, the planets flashed, transported back to their original and home locations.

"Off you go, Clom."

"Back 'ome, Adipose III!"

"Shallacatop, Pryovillia and the Lost Moon of Poosh, sorted! Ha!"

The Doctor frowned, "We need more power," he turned and began fiddling with the wiring to siphon more power around the Crucible to help.

Rose, Jackie, Martha, and Sarah Jane approached the Doctor, who was sonicing to increase the power relay, and Donna, "Anyone gonna tell us what's on?"

"He poured all his regeneration energy into his spare hand," Donna explained, "I touched the hand, that energy fed into me. But it just stayed dormant in my head till the synapses got that extra little spark, kicking them into life. Thank you, Davros!"

"Alas, part human, part Time Lord," The doctor grinned, despite the sadness that was beginning to well up in his stomach.

"And I got the best bit of the Doctor. I got his mind."

"So there's three of you? Two Doctors and a Parasi?" Sarah laughed.

"I can't tell you what I'm thinking right now," Jack chimed in with a smirk.

The Doctor turned to Donna with a smile, "You are so unique, that timelines were converging on you. A human being with a Time Lord brain!"

"But you promised me, Dalek Caan!" Davros cried in outrage, drawing their attention back to him, "Why did you not foresee this?"

Caan just giggled.

"Oh, I think he did," The Doctor smirked— _his soul, his Parasi, his Kallista_ , "Something's been manipulating the timelines for ages. Getting Donna Noble to the right place at the right time."

"This would always have happened. I only helped, Doctor."

"You…betrayed the Daleks!"

"I saw the Daleks, what we have done throughout time and space. I saw the truth of us, Creator, and I decreed 'no more'!"

 _No more indeed!_ Parasi's wicked grin was missed by everyone.

The sounds of hissing was enough of a warning as the Supreme Dalek began to descend, "Davros, you have betrayed us!"

"It was Dalek Caan!"

"The Vault will be purged! You will all be exterminated!"

A shot that barely missed the Doctor, hit the console instead, causing it the spark and then Jack fired at the Supreme Dalek himself, blasting it apart.

"Like I was saying, feel this!"

"Yo! Good shot dawg!"

"Thanks!" Jack flashed her a grin.

But their celebration was quickly squished when the Doctor cried out, "We're lost the Magnatron! And there's only one planet left," he laughed in annoyance, "Guess which one? But we can use the TARDIS!"

He rushed inside as Parasi continued to fiddle with the controls of the ship to funnel the sudden influx of too much power caused by the blaster fire from the Dalek. But really, it just worked in her favour.

"Holding Earth stability, maintainin' atmospheric shell," Parasi called out.

"The prophecy must complete! I have seen the end of everything Dalek and you must make it happen Doctor's soul!"

Oh? Well, Parasi smirked, guess she'll _have_ to now and so exclaimed: "He's, like, totally right. Because with or without a Reality Bomb, his Dalek Empire's big enough to, like, slaughter the cosmos. They've totes gotta be stopped!"

"Just wait," Donna protested, "That's—"

"Donna," the use of her name stopped the human short and despite the glassed blocking Parasi's eyes, the pointed look was just as effective. Parasi turned her attention back to the console, "Maximisin' Dalekenium power feeds. Blastin' them back!"

Around them, the remaining Daleks began exploding and it wasn't hard to guess what chain reaction Parasi had set off.

The shaking and noise had the Doctor come rushing out of the TARDIS with the same realisation—damnit! He should have known this would have been her plan!

"Parasi?"

She grinned at him, "Fulfillin' the prophecy, husband-mine!"

He gave her a look, one that said they'd be having words later, as explosions upon explosions could be heard resonating outside the Crucible. The rocking and explosions _inside_ the Crucible sent rubble crumbling down around them.

"Everyone get to the TARDIS!" The Doctor shouted, "All of you inside! Run!"

Micky, Jack, Martha, Donna, Jackie, Sarah, Parasi, Rose—the Doctor turned to Davros and Caan who were silently watching the destruction of the Cruible.

He lingered a second, that part of him so desperately wanted to offer Davros a chance to come with them—to bring him to safety and yet, his wife's hand touched his arm.

"Never forget, Doctor, your wife did this! I name her forever—the Destroyer of Worlds!"

Sometimes, some people just aren't worth it.

The Doctor turned and closed the door behind him. The two Time Lords rushed up the ramp and to the TARDIS console.

 _Destroyer of Worlds, huh,_ Parasi mused, _I've been called worse_.

.

.

.

Parasi watched with a tilted head as they celebrated the Earths return, glasses blank with the lack of any actual emotional response to the Earth's safety—although, she did admit, she wasn't as emotionally attached to it as the humans and the Doctor. She'd stepped foot there a few times before the war, and had been on and off since she'd gotten her freedom but she just didn't have that attachment.

She met her husband's eyes and he grinned in excitement. With a rush of happiness in response to his smile, Parasi beamed in return, glasses flashing four hearts. But she cared about her husband, loved her husband, and so if it made him happy, she would do anything in her power to help.

Sarah Janes was first to leave, the two Time Lords sharing a hug with the woman. Parasi had most definitely missed her, even if they'd only had a few meetings over the course of Sarah's travels with the Doctor.

Parasi also made a mental note to go and met her kid, Luke, at some points to hopefully catch up with the woman more closely.

Jack and Martha came out next and as the Doctor shut of Jack's Vortex Manipulator again, Martha turned to Parasi.

"I didn't expected to meet you again."

The Time Lady paused, four question marks flashing onto her glasses, "Eh? I ain't met your before, homeslice."

Confused, Martha shifted, "Do you not—"

Parasi covered her mouth, pressing a finger to her own lips, "Sh, don't go spoilin' it for me, yeah? That's be unradical of ya brosephine."

Martha nodded, immediately understanding the situation, "Right, got it."

"And Martha," the Doctor turned to her with a pointed look, "Get rid of that Osterhagen thing, yeah? Save the world one more time.

She smiled, "Consider it done."

The two humans saluted playfully before turning, linking hands and walking away. As they did, Jack chimed up with: "You know, I'm not sure about UNIT these days. Maybe there's something else you could be doing."

The soft creak of the TARDIS doors opening had the two Time Lords turning to see Mickey step out.

"Oi, where are you going?" The Doctor questioned.

"Well, I'm not stupid. I can work out what happens next," Micky shrugged, "And, hey, I had a good time in that parallel world but my gran passed away, nice and peaceful. Spent her last few years living in a mansion. There's nothing there for me now, certainly not Rose."

"What'll you do?"

He grinned, "Anything. Brand new life. Just you watch," he raised his fist and the Doctor bumped his against Micky's, "See you, boss," he turned and ran after Martha and Jack, "Hey, you two!"

"Ya wanna tell me the dets 'bout that parallel universe later?"

"Sure," The Doctor nodded then gave her a pointed look, "We'll also talk about what happened back there too, okay?"

Parasi knew that was coming and so she nodded, "Sure…what 'bout the kid? She ain't gonna go back without a fuss."

The Doctor grimaced, glancing back at the TARDIS doors knowing Rose was on the other side waiting for him. He sighed then grinned down at his wife, "Just be yourself."

She matched that grin; oh, she liked that idea.

Throwing an arm around her shoulder, the Doctor led Parasi back toward the TARDIS but she stopped him suddenly, reaching up and taking his face in her hands, gently stroking his cheeks.

"I love you, husband-mine," she whispered softly and he sucked in a breath, leaning down to press his forehead against hers, "It's been too long since I said those words and I'm sorry you thought you were alone for so long."

"Don't apologise, I know what they had you do for the war. I'm sorry you suffered for so long," He pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth and she let out a shaky breath.

"Just us three," she murmured, "They sent us out because we were the best they had. The leech, the manipulator, and the seer. It was, like, a frenzy waitin' to happen. They knew that and they still sent us out. Those moments, sometimes we couldn't tell who we were fighting and—and they just didn't _care_."

Gently, the Doctor pushed her glasses up to reveal her eyes. It had been so long since he'd seen the inhuman gaze and he stroked her cheek, "You're free now and you'll never have to do anything like that again, not on my watch."

She smiled, eyes watering, _"Theta."_

" _Kallista,"_ A soft kiss and then he dropped her glasses back into place, "Let's go send the last lot home, yeah?"

.

.

.

The TARDIS materialised on the sandy of the beach of Bad Wolf Bay and in the distance the sun was high in the sky, the tide out and the wind only slightly chilly.

Jackie stepped out first, followed by the Doctor, Rose and Donna. Parasi lingered in the doorframe, one hand absently stroking the frame and listening to her hum. Her other hand tapped quietly on the can of diet coke—it seemed this body really enjoyed diet coke. Gods, the humans made some really nice stuff, she could admit.

"Uh, fat lot of good this is!" Jackie commented, taking in the sight of the beach around her, "Back of beyond, bloody Norway! I'm gonna have to phone your father. He's on the nursery run."

But Rose just looked around, confusion visible.

"I was pregnant," Jackie continued, turning to the Doctor with a smile, "Do you remember? Had a baby boy!"

The Doctor grinned, "Ah brilliant! What did you call him?"

"Doctor," she answered.

He stared blankly for a moment, who in their right mind would—"Really?"

"No, you plum. He's called Tony!"

That was a relief, he'd of pitied the kid otherwise.

"Hold on," Rose interrupted, twisting to face the trio by the TARDIS, "This is the parallel universe, right?"

"You're back home," the Doctor nodded.

"And the walls of the world are closing again, now that the Reality Bomb never happened. It's dimensional retroclosure," Donna grinned happily, "See, I really get that stuff now!"

Rose shook her head, tears in her eyes as she argued: "But I spent all that time trying to find you. I'm not going back now."

"But you've got to," the Doctor said, taking a step forward, "because this is where your _family_ is."

She blinked rapidly, "But—"

"I'm sorry Rose, but I can't be with you like that," the Doctor slipped his hands into his pockets to stop himself from fidgeting, "I never could."

Rose's eyes welled up with tears and it was clear she wanted to protest—like the fact that the Doctor hadn't loved her like she him wasn't possible. But before anyone could comment they were interrupted…

Interrupted by slurping, everyone glanced Parasi's ways as she drank obnoxiously loud and Rose shot the woman a dirty look.

Parasi lowered the can from her mouth, brows raised enough to be seen over the glasses which flashed with four question marks, "Sorry, was this meant to be a moment?"

The Doctor coughed to cover his laugh, Donna crossed her arms with a smile, Jackie had even bitten her lip to stop herself from smiling (not that she'd ever tell her daughter that!) and Rose shot the Doctor a betrayed look. He quickly tried to appear unfazed by his wife's actions but the truth is: he always will be, that's what he loved about her.

"Look," Paradis stepped forward and Donna moved aside to let her stand beside the Doctor, "Even if I was dead, my husband woudn'ta been able to love ya anyway cause Time Lords love totes different than humans."

"What?" Rose said incredulously.

Donna awkwardly scratched at the back of her neck and the Doctor slipped an arm around Parasi's waist.

"It means that while we might look the same, Time Lords have evolved differently to Humans, which means more than just the two hearts and regeneration. You've seen it before in other aliens, Rose," The Doctor explained.

"I think the closest word for it on Earth is, like, Soulmate?" Parasi guessed, squinting lightly and glanced to the Doctor for reassurance and he nodded, "It means we're, like, the literal embodiment of two people so compatible that no one would eva be able to compare. We'd never luv anyone else with the same ferocity as our Soulmate. I'd say I'm sorry, but like, I'm totes not. Sorry kid."

"Doctor," Rose turned her eyes onto him in disbelief.

"I'm sorry if I led you on," he apologised and he really, _really_ meant it, "It was never my intention, Rose but Parasi is telling the truth. You're my friend and I _do_ love you, just not in the way you want."

Rose let out a breath, heart breaking into pieces. She spun and stalked off across the beach.

"Was I too harsh?" he asked—mostly towards Jackie or Donna, knowing his wife didn't care all that much about Rose's feelings.

"No, you explained it perfectly." Jackie spoke up, eyes sad but knowing, "I tried explaining it to her, you know. Back before everything went down but she didn't believe me, said it was her choice and even not knowing about the Soulmate thing, it was clear it couldn't of ever worked between you. You did a good job, she'll get over it and move on. One day."

The Doctor gave her a thankful smile, good old Jackie.

The TARDIS wheezed slightly. A warning.

"You best be off," Jackie waved, "I wish you all the best of luck in whatever trouble you get yourself into."

The Doctor laughed and Donna grinned. Parasi waved, skipping back into the TARDIS and pat her console and flipped the switches and pulled the levers and then they were gone. Leaving behind the Tyler family.

For good.

 _Good riddance_ , Parasi thought, grimacing at the thought of Rose. She was young but the Doctor was a married man. Even if it _were_ different for Time Lords, Rose would have been just a mistress, discarded when no longer needed—or when she grew too old.

"I thought we could try the planet Felspoon," Donna mentioned, "Just 'cos. What a good name, 'Felspoon'."

Parasi nodded, "Got rad mount'ins that sway in the breeze."

"How do you know about Felspoon?" The Doctor questioned, eyeing Donna, knowing what exactly a meta crisis entailed; knowing what it could mean for Donna.

"…I…I'm not sure," Donna paused, frowning.

"I'm sorry, Donna," the Doctor stepped forward and slowly the realisation hit Donna.

"Doctor," she turned to him eyes watering.

"There's never been a human Time Lord meta crisis before now."

"Because there can't be," she sniffled.

Parasi stilled, watching closely at the heartbreak that slowly settled in her eyes and—decided there was another way.

"The energy you absorbed," she started, sparing a brief glance to the Doctor, "It _will_ kill you if we don't do anything, and I _can_."

The Doctor sucked in a breath, eyes widening as he caught what exactly was going through her mind, "Parasi, that's _brilliant_."

"What?" Donna questioned, reaching up to wipe the stray tears, "What's brilliant."

"Ya remember how Darvos called me a parasite?" Donna nodded, "Well, I can absorb certain types of energy, regeneration, arton, and plenty of different stuff. I can take what is essentially going to burn ya up and steal it but, I'd need to keep doin' it if ya continued to travel with the Doc."

"Are…are you saying I can't—"

"Unfortunately, I'm sorry," The Doctor squeezed her shoulder, "I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if the predicament worsened and just, burnt you up."

"I wanted to stay," she whispered.

"You have no idea how amazing and special you are, no idea how amazing the _human life_ is and you've got to experience that too," the Doctor grinned.

Donna sniffled and grinned, "You better come visit, you hear me? You too Parasi, we made a great team."

"Wouldn't miss it."

"I'd luv too, homegirl," Parasi smiled, a softer one then Donna had seen on her face every other time, "Ya gonna wanna sit, yeah?"

Sat on the pilot seats, Donna took a breath and tried to ease her nerves as Parasi raised her hands and set them either side of her face, "Just breathe normally, there won't be any pain, got it?"

"Got it."

It was a soft feeling, like a tugging on her insides—it wasn't in any way painful, just like she'd said, just an ache really. Donna watched as a golden glow seemed to trail from her head and up along Parasi's arms to dissolve into her skin. Even the blacked glasses didn't stop the faint glow that escaped from behind it. Not enough to define her eyes, nor any colour but Donna had flashes of the Doctor's memories—information—to know just a smidge of what Parasi was. It wasn't enough for her to grasp at, just a hint of something—like it was on the tip of her tongue; gone before you could define anything.

Then in a matter of moments, the tugging faded first, then Parasi removed her hands and the glow vanished.

Donna felt—clear. Energised but calm. Her brain wasn't racing, wasn't moving a thousand miles a second, she felt like herself and yet, that knowledge was still here for whenever she might need it.

She smiles, "Thank you."

Parasi just wet her lips, just a hint of a smile, "Of course."

.

.

.

"It was _reckless_ ," he whispered into her scalp, holding her impossibly closer against his chest, "It was _stupid_."

"I know but, ah _needed_ to," she murmurs, "I was there a lot longer Theta, ya didn't see what I saw. We were subjected to the worst of it. Haze, Haruspex and I; the perfect soldiers. Bet they thought it would kill us off, be rid of the three abominations they'd created."

"What about Haze and Haruspex then? What happened to them?"

"Ah…Ah don't know," She swallowed, "Got our hands on a Vortex Manipulator, we'd had enough. _No more_."

His arms tightened as he sucked in a breath.

"We heard about it," she gave a perhaps borderline manic giggle, " _No more, no more, no more_. They'd thought you'd gone insane. Haruspex knew better, he saw what you planned and we decided to ditch. But when we used the Manipulator, we got separated. I don't know about those two but I ended up with the device."

"Then there's hope their still out there," he whispered and Parasi nodded, "Totally."

"Now isn't that wizard?" the Doctor smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parasi totally stopped the Meta Doctor from happening cause she was salty about Rose. She be petty like that while not actually knowing she'd done so.
> 
> Parasi's ref:  
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162867732@N02/50542305267/in/dateposted/)


End file.
